A Kindness is Worth A Kiss
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Two little scenarios between Darius and Katniss, slightly re-worked from previous stories. Please, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Saving Gale

**Chapter 1: Saving Gale**

I offer a rare, appreciative smile as Greasy Sae plops a scoop of steaming broth in my bowl and a few coins in my hand. "Thanks, Sae!"

We made a good trade today. I know what a good bargain can earn, having hunted for the last six years to feed my family since my daddy died in a mining accident.

As I sit down at the bar to eat, I sense a presence sidle up beside me, followed by a flick of my braid.

"Hello, Ms. Everdeen."

I turn and smile at the new arrival. "Hello, Darius."

Peacekeeper Darius Freeman arrived in District 12 as a new cadet several years ago. He has been one of the most friendly Peacekeepers I know, at least as Peacekeepers go. He looks to be only a little older than me, with flowing red hair down to his shoulders, a chiseled chest under the white plates of his uniform, and glistening teeth now set in a dazzling smile. For someone who has always eschewed romance, even I have to admit he is very handsome. And I know Darius finds me attractive, even if he is a shameless flirt and acts that way with most women. Since I was a teenager, he has been joking with me, asking to make a trade with a kiss as payment. I have always rebuffed his advances. Like now, when he asks, "What? No kiss hello?"

I laugh and push him away. "Maybe later." He grins.

Just then, we hear raised voices coming down the road from the Hob black market. A disturbance. Darius flicks a hand to his gun holster, frowning. "What now?" He strides away from the bar. Wordlessly, I follow.

A crowd has formed in the square in front of the Justice Building. Specifically, around the whipping post, which hasn't been used in decades. My stomach drops as I recognize, with horror, my best friend and hunting partner, Gale Hawthorne. Behind him stands the new Head Peacekeeper, Romulus Thread, who is angrily exchanging words with Haymitch Abernathy, our only living Victor of the Hunger Games.

I start to run to Gale, but Darius restrains me, shaking his head. He crosses over to Haymitch and Thread.

"What is his crime, Commander?"

"Poaching deer," Thread snarls. Gale and I always used to trade deer with the previous Head Peacekeeper, Cray. Gale probably forgot there is now a stricter sheriff in town.

"How many lashes has he had?" Darius asks.

"Twenty - not nearly enough!"

"It is enough in Twelve. The punishment has been rendered, Commander." And with that, Darius strides forward and cuts Gale free with his penknife. Thread's jaw clenches and I bite my lip in concern. Thread outranks Darius, so isn't technically performing an act of insubordination risky?

Darius must not think so, for he turns to me. "All able-bodied people, help me carry him to the Mrs. Everdeen's!"

Several men, Haymitch Abernathy among them, rush forward to help take Gale to my mother in the Seam.

* * *

Mother applies a snow coat and morphling to Gale's wounds. He falls unconscious thanks to the drugs, but with a bit of rest, he should recover just fine.

It is night by the time I walk Darius out of our house, the last to leave.

"I owe you, Darius. How can I ever thank you?" I ask gratefully.

He frowns. "No need. And I wasn't aware this was a trade."

His words give me an idea and I smile weakly. "It is to me. And all trades must be fair." So saying, I grab Darius by his tunic and pull him close. Drawing my face close, I press my lips fiercely to his in a deep kiss. For that is what this kindness is worth. Besides, he's earned it. To sweeten the deal, I part his lips with mine and shove my tongue into his mouth. Darius tastes nice and is a fine enough kisser, and I find myself closing my eyes and moaning in pleasure. "Mmmmm..."

After a moment, we break apart. Flushing, I smile weakly. "Goodnight," I whisper. Darius beams and takes his leave.


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Me

**Chapter 2: Saving Me**

The feed on the Jumbotron suddenly cuts out, bringing the 75th Hunger Games or 3rd Quarter Quell to an abrupt halt. I look with concern to Mother and my baby sister, Primrose, standing in the square before the Justice Building.

Then, the lights in the square all go out and screams split the air. Panic breaks out, and I am jostled away from my family. Then, I hear it.

BOOM. BOOM.

Flashes of light illuminate the neighborhood as firery explosions erupt, and the screams become screeches. We are being bombed!

"MOTHER! PRIM!" I try yelling above the din. All of a sudden, I feel someone take my hand and I wheel around, the hem of my blue Reaping dress swaying at my hips. It is Darius.

"Come on, Katniss!" He drags me through the district, leading us to its edge marked by the District fence. I have crawled under this fence hundreds of times, but the meadow and woods beyond now represent a chance at freedom. Behind us, District 12 is in flames with my family still within.

"Go. I will follow," Darius promises.

I peer at him. "You're lying," I realize. He glances back to me.

"Our destinies have always been entwined, Ms. Everdeen... but never joined." Sadly, he bends and softly captures my lips with his. I sway with acceptance into the soft kiss, held for only a moment before we break apart.

"Besides," Darius adds, "Someone has to help. I'll find your mother and sister."

I gaze at him. Suddenly, I grab his face and push my lips onto his fiercely, kissing him back wildly on the mouth. All around us, bombs still fall and I can hear the pealing shriek of fireworks as the bombs even destroy the District's pyrotechnics cache. Darius kisses me in return and I groan in appreciation. "Hmmmm..." After several minutes, Darius and I break the kiss.

My breasts heave. "Thank you," I gasp. Then, turning, I crawl under the fence and take off running through the woods.


End file.
